Accrue
by Derpsthelife
Summary: A century ago, ostracized by his peers, the hunter without a semblance threw himself into Grimm extermination missions hoping to prove himself and discover his semblance. He managed to achieve one of his goals but died forgotten
1. Prolouge

So I'm starting this new story. I'm sorry for the whole uploading a what 40 word thing of my saying I'll start this story but it's official I guess. I sorta wanted to get it started before I start procrastinating again. So let's get on with the show shall we? Oh wait a minute this thingy

Disclaimer: Sooooo, Quick brain, think of some witty funny disclaimer that is barely a disclaimer… what do you mean we're out of disclaimers? Uh I don't own this thing… wait what am I writing about again? I'm just going to stop...

w

The success of humanity cannot be appreciated enough in today's world of Remnant. Only clumps of humanity banded together to fight against the creatures of darkness. Those without a soul are called the Creatures of Grimm.

Their strength in numbers was also their weakness as it only drew upon more of the Grimm. Man had an incredible resilience and was capable of projecting their souls onto the world allowing them to fight back.

Humanity named this aura. This aura alone however was not enough to keep back the Creatures of Grimm and humans soon discovered incredible abilities that resided in each of them. Humanity named the manifestation of each of their unique abilities as a Semblance and was tied heavily with their Aura.

Those who dedicated their lives into combatting the Grimm were called hunters and huntresses.

Humanity, armed with their wits and powers, raised towns and civilization. They had managed to discover a resource of tremendous power. A crystal that managed to turn the tides against the Grimm to a even fight. They named this crystal dust.

Four kingdoms rose from nothing named Mistral, Vale, Vacuo, and Atlas. With these kingdoms, schools designed to train hunters and huntress rose.

An aspiring black haired teenager with the name of Jim Knowles trained to become a hunter at the school of Vale; Beacon academy. Under the guidance of his teachers and peers, he unlocked his aura; however, he could not discover what his semblance. His own unique ability that separated him from the rest of humanity.

The other students deemed him as a cripple, and while the staff didn't vocalize their thoughts, they believed the same.

So Jim trained. He trained until his strength alone was easily superior to his peers. His speed was comparable to teleporting. He simply flourished in the battlefield. All of it was from his own hard work.

But he didn't think it was enough for him. Despite changing the views of others, he still pushed himself hoping one day to discover his semblance. Countless missions that were deemed suicidal for a person like him he threw himself into headfirst. He had himself to prove to, and in spite of the hypocritical praises of his peers he still seeked to prove himself as someone not merely a cripple.

His blade, Crocea Mors, had slain many Grimm under the disciplined hands of Jim. Eventually Jim settled with a blond woman by the name of Erin Arc. Her beauty was only matched by her fiery temper, and despite being a civilian, Jim still feared her temper that rivaled his headstrong attitude.

A hunter at heart, Jim continued with his duties in fending off the Grimm. Missions that seemed impossible was completed by Jim. A small legend amongst the kingdom of Vale revolved around the hunter without a semblance.

Several of Jim's contemporaries speculated his physical abilities was his semblance, and Jim's supposed hunt for his semblance was merely foolish.

Jim knew that he had yet discovered his semblance yet. His relentless search for his semblance would never stop.

The job of a hunter is not an easy one. Hundreds of flawless missions would be MADE null with just a single mistake.

Despite Jim's growing age nearing his sixties, something considered immortal at the time amongst hunters, he still threw himself into his field of work.

Everyday he came back tired and unsuccessful to his wife and his four daughters. His life became a grind of trying to discover his semblance. His wife and daughters had tried to convince him to slow down. That he should enjoy his life in peace and live the rest of his life as a peaceful one.

He never listened and instead kept going on his continual search. His skills became better with each mission. Not once during these missions did he fall.

One day, something surprising happened. After returning home, his second youngest daughter, Kim Arc, at the age of twelve asked him to train her hopping to follow in her father's footsteps. Her family discouraged her but her stubbornness, that she probably got from her father, eventually won out.

So Jim trained his daughter. Forgoing his journey to discover his semblance in favor fulfilling his daughter's dream, he trained his daughter in the ways of a hunter. His legend of the hunter without a semblance was soon disappearing forgotten with his lack of appearance.

Everyday guiding Kim towards the path of a warrior. Kim's stubbornness held true and she became stronger.

Several months into the training, Kim had unlocked her own aura and with it immediately discovered her semblance. A useful semblance that allowed her to freeze anything in place that came into contact with her. It would remain frozen for however long she wanted to in the same state.

Jim as her father was proud of Kim's accomplishment. Her semblance was a powerful one capable of blocking any attack with frozen objects in stasis. Her unlocked semblance brought a small jealousy in him and a bit of sadness. He couldn't help with her semblance given his own lack of semblance.

It didn't stop him from trying though. Beacon would only accept those who were seventeen and Kim had a long way to go.

The two had experimented with her semblance. At first it would go off uncontrollably randomly freezing objects as if her semblance had a mind of its own. It was particularly funny during dinner where her fork would randomly freeze in place and was unmovable. In fact this was how her semblance was discovered.

Soon however, Kim learned to control her semblance to the point of being able to freeze herself into a unmovable object.

One fateful day, Kim and her father were doing practical training a week before her appliance to Beacon. The woods were ancient Grimm roamed. Her father's intention was to show off to his daughter of just what hunters were capable of.

Jim had told his daughter to stay back and to just observe him. Kim took to the treeline and began to watch the reason why her father was considered a legend.

Several goliath Grimm, Grimm the size of mansions, tried to use their number advantage against Jim but failed despite his three years being out of commision.

He was struggling however. His strength had dwindled with his time of inactivity and relaxation. Old age had come and his physical abilities weren't what they had used to be.

Kim noticed this as Jim became progressively more sluggish. Despite slaying several of the ancient Grimm, they still persisted in spite of their supposed intelligence.

It was like they recognized him and deemed him a threat worth dying for. Hordes of the creatures came flowing ever forwards and the situation began escalating as fatigue kicked in.

Unable to obey her father's orders, Kim leapt into the fray despite her inexperience. Armed with a battle fan, she barely did any damage to the colossus armored creatures instead opting to block the attacks with a series of freezing her fan.

Even the mighty swings of the Grimm could not move the frozen objects. It was a given that her father and she had tested. The tremendous strikes of the Grimms' trunks were no match for her ultimate defense.

Her father was less fortunate and instead was forced to dodge each individual strike. His shield was left unused and Jim instead opted for a purely offensive method of attacking the creatures.

His razor sharp blade could not pierce through the flesh easily though. Whether it was his diminished strength or the durability of the creatures was something Jim could not debate now.

Instead he went of the evasive side. Even a grazing hit from one of these Grimm could easily break through the entirety of someone's aura. It was something Jim knew from experience.

He caught sight of Kim as he performed a sloppy backflip dodging the trunk of one of the Goliath. Panic welled inside him as he rushed to get his daughter out of the guaranteed death.

The Grimm immediately froze upon contact with Kim. All hits she had taken were entirely negated by immediately freezing the attack.

Her focus was scattered and the freezing effect lasted only for a second, but it was a second more for her to dodge.

She was getting overwhelmed though. Despite her semblance easily closing the power gap between the fifteen year old girl and creatures who had lived since the beginning of time, the freezing only granted her a moment of reprieve. The monsters didn't simply stand around idle, and they began to form an enormous circle around the huntress in training.

Kim wasn't fully aware of every tiny detail around her and was thrown down onto the ground. A four way strike from the Grimm would have killed anybody with no exceptions. It didn't require experience to figure that out when seeing the massive creatures.

It wasn't an attack by the Grimm that knocked her down to the ground. It was her father who had taken the blow in her place. His body flung to the side like a ragdoll. His corpse ignored by the Grimm as they swarmed the young girl.

Kim pulled her last resort fulling freezing her body in a stasis for an hour. The attacks that would have hit her did nothing on her invincible state. Her consciousness would not return until she was unfrozen and because of that she missed something incredible.

Jim knew the moment that he decided to take the hit for his daughter; he would die. He had accepted his mortality long ago when he went on his first mission. Moments before his death, he mused on how his death didn't occur on a mission but instead on something that should have been easy for someone of his caliber.

There was something wrong though. Suddenly he felt hundreds of feet tall rivaling Goliaths. Jim felt his aura completely shatter after the hit but it was like it immediately recovered afterwards. An enormous trunk dangled between his eyes with tusks on both side. It was black with bone white plates covered on it that was reminiscent of the Grimm he was fighting.

Speaking of which, he was in the midst of the same group of Goliath. His new height allowed him to see about two dozens of other Goliath.

For some reason, his arms and feet were both planted on the ground and had an alien feeling to them. His body felt abnormally large as well with the body feeling like it wasn't his own. It was like they weren't his own, but he had a sort of instinctual knowledge on how it worked.

He could faintly make out his daughter below him. Her body seemed so small from his new perspective. She floated there frozen in the air. Jim knew it was result from her semblance, and a surge of reassurance filled him.

He had yet to realize that the Grimm around him did not attack him. It wouldn't have mattered anyways though as the Goliaths turned on him and began attacking despite their moment of peace towards him.

One slowly charged forwards, and Jim tried move to the side to dodge it. His new body was bulky enough to slow him down. The enormous beast nailed him. His aura shattering with the hit. The deceptively slow speed betrayed the strength of the attack.

Jim was barely pushed backwards from it surprisingly. He pushed back against the Grimm lifting his head sending the tusk into the Grimm's eye.

It stumbled back from Jim's experimental attack. Its eye now a black hole from being stabbed out. Letting out a sort of guttural scream, the Grimm charged forth again.

The other Grimm simply watched as if biding their time. Jim got used to his new body and swung his trunk back at the Grimm.

At some point during his fight, he'd began to identify this body as his own. Every movement served to get him used to his current state.

The other Grimm joined with their brother to attack Jim. Surrounded at all sides, he let out a beastial roar and prepared for a last stand against the horde.

w

So this is my first part for this story. I hope you liked it. This idea is based on a certain thing from a different piece of work, but I won't say anything lest I spoil this story. If anyone wants to beta for me, PM me and we'll set up some way to contact each other. Anyways I'm going to go now. League games to play and laners to feed.


	2. Part 1

So I'm back again. For some reason FanFiction decided to not update and shows that it hasn't been updated despite the fact that it did… Meh it's no big deal. Anyways if anyone wants to beta just tell me and we'll work something out. Also, I'm writing this on the fly from an idea, so I don't actually have a plot planned out for this… let's see how long this one lasts.

i

"Blake are you alright?" A masked redhead called out in concern as he ran to a woman with cat ears and black hair armed with a katana.

The woman was limping with a rapidly healing gash on her shoulder. She held onto the red haired man for support. The body of a Grimm dissipating behind her.

"I'm fine Adam," She reassured the man as she leaned on him, "I'll be fine in a little bit. Just give me some time to catch my breath."

The two were the only ones in the crimson forest known as Forever Falls. At least in this area of it.

"The base isn't too far away from here," Adam said but he looked at the exhausted woman and reluctantly said, "Fine. I'll wait for you here."

She sat on a nearby rock. A voice spoke to her abruptly and her katana was drawn. "That was a poor fight girl," A grisly voice said, "You wouldn't have lasted a minute if we wanted to kill you."

Adam started to draw his blade as the girl readied her katana. His eyes scanning the area to no discernable results as he moved his head around. Another voice echoed to the woman.

A female's voice sounded cheerful, "Don't mind him. I'm sure you have questions on who we are."

Words were forming in her mouth before a different voice interrupted. "Don't say any words. I'm sure Adam would think strangely of you. Simply mentally speak with us."

The black haired girl looked around for any source of the voices. Adam looked at her with concern. "Blake, are you alright now?" Adam questioned looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "We need to be getting back. The meeting will be soon."

She nodded and got up fully recovered much to her own surprise. A influx of aura rushed to heal her wounds patching her up in mere seconds. Surprising considering her aura was just broken mere moments ago in her fight with that Ursa.

"Yeah sorry, my bad. I knew I shouldn't have let Theos take control." The woman spoke in her head, "For a supposed intelectual, he certainly lacks social interaction skills."

"I am apologetic about that fight," another male voice said, "I have not seen a, what is your kind called again? A fauna in a while."

The gravelly voice resonated in her head again, "It's a Faunus. Aren't you supposed to be smart or something?"

"I was a dust researcher," An exasperated sigh resonated in her head, "I'm not specialized in anything and everything."

"I think I'm good to go now Adam," Blake said trying to ignore these random voices in her head chalking it up to a concussion or something like that.

"Dear, we're most certainly real. I'll explain on your way to the base." The woman said in her head slightly shocking the faunus.

"Do you-" Blake was saying before the voice interrupted her.

"No Adam Taurus cannot hear us," the woman said, "You may be wondering how I know your boyfriend's name."

"Among many things," Blake said to herself garnering a strange look from Adam.

"Did you say something?" Adam asked with his attention fully on his friend.

"I didn't say anything," Blake told Adam, "Perhaps it was something else."

Adam didn't respond instead opting to keep his hand around the hilt of the blade on his waist.

"Look girl," Yet another male voice said in her head, "You don't need to talk aloud. We can hear your thoughts."

A slight blush crept up on her cheeks as Blake began remembering a certain… guilty pleasure of hers.

"Oh lord you read that filth too?" The female admonished with utter shame, "I thought I was done with that after Grise but no I can't seem to escape this trash."

"I see you too can appreciate art," The gruff man said, "Perhaps you're not so bad after all girl."

"I apologize Blake, you must be fairly confused. My name is Jim Knowles and this is my semblance," Jim said in her head, "It's pretty odd but to simplify things, you have four other souls occupying your body. That's the strange voices you're hearing in your head."

"I'm Theos," one of the voices said, "I hope your life is more interesting than Grise's."

"Hey my life was pretty interesting!" The rough voice, now deemed Grise, said, "I'm sorry somebody like you couldn't appreciate it."

"And I'm Dawn Breic. Nice to have another woman on board hear. It's more than a little irritating only having three other people to talk to," The woman said.

'Uh can you hear me?' Black thought to herself not really expecting all too much.

"Of course we can," Theos said, "Did we not just say this? Also no you are not suffering any physical injuries that would cause hallucinations."

"Trust me, the sooner you accept this is real, the quicker things start becoming less troublesome," Grise said, "Though I will admit, when the other three one day ended up in my head, I had a… slightly worse reaction."

"Only slightly worse he says," Dawn sighed, "You managed to drink out all of the alcohol of not one, not two, but three separate taverns."

"Oh come on, that was just my semblance. I was really stressed," Grise whined, "Besides, I had fun."

"Not to mention destroying all three said taverns," Dawn sighed.

"Don't mind them," Jim said to Blake, "They just knew each other when they were alive as student and teacher."

'So are you all dead or something?' Blake thought before seeing the base in her sights.

"More or less yeah," Jim said in a tone that made her imagine him shrugging, "We haven't figured out all the details about my semblance yet despite existing here for quite a while. We have figured out that whoever kills our host gets all of our minds transferred to them. Though we haven't figured out how we transferred to Dawn."

Blake immediately asked, 'So can Grimm be your host?' deducting that the only thing she's killed recently was that incredibly powerful Ursa.

"You learn quickly," Jim said over the argument between Dawn and Grise, "Yes our conscious can be transferred to Grimm. There was also that time where we somehow ended up in a cat," adding, "Yes I also realize that you are a cat faunus. Also if you will take note, your friend is staring rather intently at you."

Blake was shaken out of her trance and looked at Adam who was indeed staring at her.

"Blake. I've been calling your name for the fifth time now," Adam said, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing Adam," Blake said reassuringly, "I'm just feeling a little distracted today."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Adam asked with a hint of impatience, "The shipment comes next week. We don't have much time."

i

So hello there. It probably shouldn't have taken me this long to muster out a first part but I guess it did. Busy with school and dealing with motivational issues. But it's summer now so I guess I can work on these stories because it's either that or I could sleep, or play the trash game known as league always attempting to get out of my league addiction but am also constantly reminded of how much time and money I've sunken into the game turning into a vicious cycle of "I don't want to play league but." Entirely unrelated rant in order to fill up space? Check. Now what's left on my list to do? Oh yeah. Seeing as I'm garbage at writing and planning. I'd love some help in the form of feedback or even if you are so bold, someone to volunteer as a beta for this story. You'd get access to my current plans and notes for this story so yeah. That's pretty nice. Now time to post this on fanfiction without any proof reading because I'm tired or something like that.


End file.
